


déjà vu

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: After everything, Rey and Ben get to live happily ever after. Some past Force visions start to make sense.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having emotions over [this edit by o0-snowdrop-0o on tumblr](https://o0-snowdrop-0o.tumblr.com/post/616904544764542976/the-red-string-of-fate-reys-force-vision-so), followed by this video by [this video by lighttkylo on twitter](https://twitter.com/lighttkylo/status/1257002768109236224?s=19), and I had to write this. Past angst, current fluff <3
> 
> May the Fourth be with you!

Rey wakes up slowly, her eyes flickering open to meet the early morning light spilling in through the window. The blankets tangle around her legs from where she’d kicked them off during the night, though one is still tucked around her chin. The sun outside is higher than she usually sees when she wakes, already fully risen. She frowns. Something doesn’t feel right. There’s a tightness in her chest telling her there’s something missing, even if she doesn’t realize yet what it is. 

She stumbles out of bed, groping blindly for her lightsaber. It’s not on the table next to the bed or under her pillow, so she calls it through the Force until it comes to her hand. Kicking off the last of the sheets, she runs out of the room. She looks up and down the hallway, unsure where to go next, then hears voices echoing further away. Heart pounding, she follows them. 

The sounds lead her into a high-ceilinged room adorned with flowers that opens out onto a curved balcony. She trips to a halt just behind a boy with her brown hair and his father’s waves who runs across the room and into her husband’s arms. Ben picks their son up and swings him into the air, smiling widely. The boy’s smile matches his. 

Her saber falls out of her hand and to the floor. Ben turns back towards her, his expression turning to worry when he sees her stricken face and the fallen saber. A wave of cold memory washes over her; she’s seen this before. The recollection takes over her thoughts before she can stop it.

_Running through the jungle, staff in hand, sweat clinging to her skin. She’d been training for hours, weeks, months, and it would never be enough. She wasn’t strong enough to face what she’d have to do at the end of this._

_She takes aim for the next part of the practice course when something catches her eye. A child, running through the trees. She doesn’t recognize him, didn’t think there were any children on the Resistance base. The people who came here left those kinds of attachments behind in hopes of saving them, if they weren’t lost already. But there’s something undeniably familiar about the child, some connection she doesn’t know how to name. She feels the tug of the Force and gives chase._

_The boy runs through the jungle undergrowth like it’s not even there. Flagstones materialize before him, tall stone columns taking shape between the trees. She catches a glimpse of flowers, a railing, some far away ocean, but her gaze locks on the man the boy runs to. The child’s small legs take him up the couple stairs to where the man has turned to wait with open arms and an expression of pure joy._

_She knows who he is before he turns to her. She can’t help but recognize his broad form, that striking profile. At the same time, he could be someone entirely new with how freely he moves, no longer weighed down by the universe, fighting his own rage. The man smiles and laughs openly, and the sight hits her like a saber to the chest. She draws in a sharp breath, and the pair turn to look back at her._

_She knew, she knew it was him, knew the child could only be his, but the saber sinks deeper to see them looking at her with familiar eyes. Kyl--Ben looks ready to reach out to her, and she knows she couldn’t resist if she did. The boy -- she’d never allowed herself to imagine what this child might look like, and she knows she was right not to, because the sight of her eyes in a face with Ben’s features is more than she can take. Tears run down her face and she can’t do anything to stop them._

_The Force hums around her, giving life to the vision. She stands frozen, locked in place by the gaze of what she wants more than anything in the galaxy. It feels like she could step forward, step into this life, leave everything that’s been tearing her apart behind._

_Her hand moves to reach out and take what’s being offered. Her movement breaks the spell and it all fades away, disappearing back into the untamed growth of the jungle. In the space of a blink, Ben and their child are gone. Rey’s strength leaves her, and she collapses to her knees, hand pressed over her heart, as if that could stop the pain._

“Rey?”

Rey blinks again, and the present reforms around her. The time spent on Ajan Kloss with the Resistance was years ago. She’d thought the Force was testing her at the time, keeping her bond with Ben closed while it showed her visions of what she’d have to give up to win the war. She’d never believed they could come true. 

One of Ben’s arms wraps around her, the other balancing their child on his hip. “Rey?” he says again. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”

She shakes her head, then nods. “Yeah.” She takes a deep breath, only a little shaky. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

His arm around her tightens, telling her even without feeling him on the other side of their bond that she hasn’t convinced him. She wraps her arms around the both of them in response and rests her head on Ben’s chest. “I guess I’m not used to waking up alone anymore,” she says.

Ben nuzzles her hair and then kisses her forehead. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs. “I woke up early and I wanted to let you sleep in for once. You deserve a good rest.”

She smiles, only able to see parts of him from her resting spot, but it’s enough. “It’s okay,” she assures him. “Just some old memories. It’s better now.”

Ben hums, and she knows he’s still feeling guilty, so she raises her head to kiss him until she feels him relax against her. The feel of his lips under her became familiar years ago, but it never fails to ignite that spark inside her. It’s joy, it’s peace, it’s _home_. 

A small hand tugs on her sleeve, and Rey pulls away from her husband. Their son has started to wriggle with impatience on Ben’s hip. He’s like her, never content to sit still for long. His familiar eyes have a spark of wisdom beyond his age, something he took from Ben. “Mama?” he asks.

Ben passes him off to her, and his small hands cling to her tunic. Her husband moves behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder as he wraps his arms around them both. “Yes, love?”

Her son gives her another penetrating look, then asks in his sweet voice “Can we have cookies for breakfast?”

Rey snorts. Behind her, Ben laughs into her shoulder. “I think maybe your daddy might have had other plans,” she suggests. She leans in and rubs his nose with hers, and they both giggle. 

When she pulls back, he looks at Ben over her shoulder. “Daddy?”

“How about we make pancakes together and you get to pick what goes in them?” Ben offers. 

“Yay!” Their son wriggles in her arms until she puts him down. As soon as his feet hit the floor, he’s running off to the kitchen. 

Rey follows after him, Ben at her side. He sneaks a hand around her waist, resting it on her hip to keep her close. He leans down and presses another kiss to her messy hair. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he murmurs next to her ear. 

She nods, warmth filling her chest. “More than okay,” she says, and turns toward him, pulling them both to a stop. He smiles down at her, hands curving over her hips. She pushes up to capture his lips and they sink into each other. She will never get enough of this, of him. He pulls her closer and she knows he feels it too. 

They part for breath, resting their foreheads against each other. “Everything is perfect,” she says. 

Ben smiles and kisses her again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated! <3
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/906830), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/617231988714258432/ive-been-having-emotions-over-this-edit-by), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1257464796305293313)


End file.
